


that one time

by fairyslush



Category: Monsta X (Band), No.MERCY (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, god i thought about this in church god save me, i got 20 likes and here have trash, mention of hyungwonho bc lbr here i am trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyslush/pseuds/fairyslush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>two boys. one drunk, one tipsy. an empty dorm. </p><p>aka i got 20 likes on a tweet and now i have to write showki smut pls end me</p>
            </blockquote>





	that one time

**Author's Note:**

> i thought of this in church. i know im a sinner yadda yadda yadda. but anyway, this is a companion fic to chocolate kiss, and this fic retells "that one time" kihyun was thinking about before they did the thing with the chocolate. idk man i haven't seen a lot of showki/kihyunwoo fics, so this christmas gig is just a small contribution to one of my otps.
> 
> THIS IS PORN WITHOUT PLOT I AM GOING TO GO KMS GOODBYE WORLD I HAVE SINNED ENOUGH

  
kihyun doesn't remember how he got into this situation, but it feels good and that is all that matters for now.

shownu kisses him with an intensity kihyun craves to match, the elder's lips unexpectedly soft and pliant against his own. his own tiers part in a desperate gasp of air, and shownu takes this chance to slip his tongue inside his mouth. kihyun squeaks, and he could feel his leader smirk-- _smirk!_ \--against his bruising lips, so he decides to retaliate by taking a fistful of the other's dark hair in between his fingers and pulls. _hard._

the stunt must've hurt more than he intended as shownu pulls away for a moment, leaving his lips cold and unnoticed. kihyun moans out the beginnings of a whine, but the elder is quick to claim those reddened chops in his own. kihyun moves his hand to the back of shownu's neck and pushes, deepening the kiss, and he feels satisfied with the groan that vibrates against his lips.

"kihyun-ah." shownu moves from his lips to the corner of his mouth and to the small space between his cheek and his jawline, tasting the remnants of soju and yakult and bad decisions. he plants kisses at every inch of skin his lips hit and it makes kihyun give out a half-moan-half-giggle. the sound is music to shownu's slightly tipsy ears. "you're so _sexy_ , you know that?"

kihyun doesn't mind the compliment, but he'd rather those lips doing something else other than talking. "that just means you should give me more kisses..." he slurs out his words, dazed from both the alcohol and the endorphins. " _hyung._ "

shownu more than happily obliges.

he kisses his mouth, biting and pulling at his bottom lip before he moves to nipping at his sharp jawline. his large hand travels from the other's cheek and down to his chest, his fingers tripping over the collarbones exposed by the sweater's wide neck. he kisses the pulse that beat on kihyun's neck, quick and erratic, and shownu smirks at how he could make their main vocalist feel this way, with a few kisses, with quick, hovering touches.

kihyun's hands are more frantic. his fingers rake at shownu's hair as he pushes him closer, wanting to feel more of his soft tiers upon his own skin. his free hand travels the extent of his leader's broad back, his palm running over every angry bump of muscle formed by years of dancing and training. his eyes are closed and his lips quiver at every kiss, his alcohol-muddled sense unsure if he wanted those chops on his or on every inch of his body.

shownu must've felt this, as his hand travels further south and slips under the hem of his sweater, and he trails his fingers up his soft stomach until he reaches a nipple and gives the hardening nub a soft flick. kihyun moans, and he could feel his pants tighten against his crotch, and he squirms to try and position himself so he could straddle shownu's thigh with both of his legs. shownu feels the hardening bulge against his thigh and he pushes against it, making the younger gasp in slight frustration.

" _fuck_." kihyun exclaims, his tone breathy in his drunken enunciation.

shownu lets out a low chuckle. kihyun squints, before tiptoing and kissing the crook of his leader's exposed neck, and he bites--hard--as retaliation. shownu growls, but kihyun laps up at the area with his warm tongue, and the elder stills in his ministrations to savor the slow burn.

" _mmm_ " shownu hums, his finger rubbing over kihyun's taut nipple as his kisses go further south. he nips at the curve of the younger's collarbone, and kihyun thinks he won't be able to wear any open-necked clothes for a while. shownu moves down, _down,_ and he uses both his hands to lift kihyun's shirt up, his milky white torso now in full view.

shownu steps back a bit to admire the sight, his eyes travelling from the pinkish blush that colors the main vocal's cheeks to the rosy-white skin, hot under his palms. kihyun bites his lip, shying away from his leader's gaze, his face feeling hotter by the second. shownu has the audacity to smile at this, shaking his head as he plants a soft, chaste kiss upon the other's lips.

" _cute_." he breathes, resting his forehead against kihyun's own, his fingers tracing the rigid line of his torso. kihyun's heart skips a beat. if he knew that challenging hyungwon to a drinking game would come to _this,_ he would've done so a long, _long_ time ago.

shownu kisses him again, and his soft lips move with his hands, down and down until he captures a pink nipple in his mouth, licking the hardened nub with the tip of his tongue. kihyun winces at the cold sensation, but he does not have time to think when shownu's mouth is performing magic tricks on his skin, while his hand continues it's southward journey down his body. his fingers stop short at the waistband of kihyun's jeans, and kihyun thinks twice if he has to scream " _fuck me_!" for shownu to actually quit it with the teasing.

for what it was worth, he was this close to doing just the thing.

he lets out a relieved gasp when shownu stops with the dilly-dallying, palming his throbbing crotch over his pants with a hovering touch that just made him crave for more. the elder pops the button and unzips his jeans, pulling the restricting piece of clothing down to reveal the tent that is forming in his boxers. shownu dips his hand into his underwear, grabbing and stroking his hardened cock. kihyun bites his lip hard to keep himself from screaming.

"let it _out,_ kihyun." shownu whispers, his breath hot as it ghosts upon his ear. kihyun wonders what kind of magic he possesses to keep his strokes in time with his syllables. "i'm the only one that can hear you."

a shaky moan escapes kihyun's parted lips, and shownu trails kisses down his stomach and stops short at the base of his dick. the elder kneels, bracing his hand against the curve of kihyun's hip, and kihyun backs up against the wall because he really doesn't fancy being a messed up heap on the floor before they finish.

shownu grabs his shaft and gives a teasing lick at the precum dripping from the slit, and kihyun slaps a hand to his mouth at reflex. but shownu seems keen on making him scream, as he begins sucking on the reddened head, moving his mouth back and forth over it, taking it in deeper with each repetition. soon, his whole cock is disappearing in shownu's hot mouth, and kihyun finally lets out a garbled moan, his eyes squeezing shut at how good his leader is making him feel.

"fuck-- _hyung_ \--i--" he loses the ability to form coherent words when shownu takes him in whole, and he grabs at the wall to keep himself from falling to the floor. he feels good, so good, and he knows it's not good manners to fuck into his leader's mouth, but he can't help himself with the way the elder's tongue wraps against his cock, the way his teeth ever so slightly graze against the length of his shaft.

kihyun knows he's not going to last any longer, the pit of his stomach feeling warmer with each sinful lick shownu was giving him. " _hyung_ \--i'm going to--"

shownu puts his ministrations to an abrupt stop, taking kihyun's cock out of his mouth and standing up to his full height, his forehead resting upon kihyun's own before he claims his lips once more. the redhead whimpers, tasting himself inside the elder's mouth, the very sinful act making him feel like he's about to explode.

"not yet." shownu undoes his own jeans and pulls down his boxers, revealing his hardened length, engorged and leaking with precum. he pulls kihyun flush against his form, their cocks rubbing against each other, and kihyun would've come then and there if shownu didn't grab both of their lengths with his large hand. he pumps them both, and kihyun wraps his arms around the other's back, his fingernails scratching and raking against the taut muscle that was unfortunately clothed by a shirt.

tears form on kihyun's eyes at the mix of pain and pleasure, not enjoying the denial of release, but not really hating it with the way shownu's hand moves against both of their cocks, with the way his dick is pressed against the other's member. he shuts his eyes and holds on tighter, panting and gasping and moaning out the elder's name in garbled syllables.

"hyunwoo-- _hyung-_ -hyun-- _ah_!"

kihyun hits the highest note he has ever hit.

his orgasm comes with a vengeance, and he spills all over shownu's hand as his shivers got him holding onto his leader with an almost vice grip. shownu comes almost immediately after, his own sticky stream mixing with the younger's own, thick little droplets hitting the dorm's floor. they stay as a mess of hurried pants and stuttered breaths as they calm themselves down, kihyun holding unto the elder tight until he was sure his head was back on its tracks.

kihyun breaks the silence with a chuckle, but he is disturbed by the sound of locks being undone and a door opening before he could even speak.

" _shit_." shownu exclaims, and he is quick to pull up his pants and wipe the sullied floor with his socked foot, telling himself to be disgusted later. kihyun fumbles with his own garments, still a bit tipsy from downing all of those shots from earlier, and shownu rolls his eyes before hauling kihyun over his shoulder, quickly running towards their shared room and locking the door behind them.

the last thing kihyun spies before the door is locked is hyungwon in a passionate liplock with wonho, who was halfway into removing his shirt before getting pinned against the nearest wall. seconds later, he hears the bedroom doorknob twist and turn, but whoever it was-- _hyungwon_ , he bets--gave up after five tries that ended in vain.

"five bucks that we'll find them cuddled up in the bathtub tomorrow morning," shownu motions, sitting beside kihyun on the bed, a box of tissues on hand. "ten bucks that hyungwon will pass out before they could even try _anything_."

kihyun slaps his knee for being too _casual_ about the situation, especially with what they just _did,_ but he shakes his head at the bet. "i'm not going to lose money over something that certain." he almost presses against his temple with his dirtied hand, but he remembers to wipe off with the tissue the other offered. "but that just means i _have_ to wake up earlier to get them hangover cures. ugh."

shownu smiles at the affection. he wipes his own hand off before ruffling the younger's messy mop of red. "what a _mom_."

"shut it, dad." kihyun rolls his eyes, diving face-first onto the elder's pillow to hide the blush that is forming on his cheeks. he has no clue why he is getting embarrassed, especially as not even ten minutes has passed from their heated rendezvous. must be the alcohol fading. "now goodnight. i have two wayward kids to take care of in the morning, so it is best that i sleep now."

shownu grins as he lies down beside him, pulling the blanket over them both. kihyun moves his head upon shownu's shoulder, and shownu pulls kihyun's arm atop his torso. he lets out a deep sigh in content.

"goodnight"


End file.
